Six ways Cas knew it was love
by NerdGirl123
Summary: Castiel realises he is in love with his friend Dean. But will he do anything about it? Fluffy Destiel.


**Destiel, So much Destiel. Awww. I'm going through a Destiel phase at the moment, and wrote this to calm it; it didn't work. Hope you all enjoy, Reviews are like cookies - warm, delicious and the key to my happiness. -NerdGirl123**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (Unfortunately)_

Castiel wasn't sure what was happening. He didn't know when it had first started. He didn't know what he was feeling or how long it would last. All he knew was that he was confused.

The first thing he noticed was the way Dean's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He noticed their amazingly vivid shade. He spent hours debating with himself over whether they were jade or emerald, or sea green. In the end he still couldn't decide. He just knew he thought they were pretty. He didn't know if that was okay, but he thought it must be. Friends were supposed to think each other pretty weren't they? The only thing he was certain of was that looking at Dean's eyes when they were all sparkly made him happy.

The second thing he noticed was how nice Dean smelled. Even when he had just come back from a hunt and was covered in sweat and blood and grime, Cas still thought he smelt good. Musky, warm, manly. He would never admit it to anyone, but when the Winchester brothers were off on a case once, he had appeared in their motel room, and sat for an hour on Dean's bed, smelling the pillow. Now he knew this was slightly strange, but what Dean never knew wouldn't hurt him. And he was just appreciating his good scent. There was nothing wrong with that. Cas and Dean were friends. Dean wouldn't mind...Would he?

The third thing he noticed was the butterflies that appeared in his stomach whenever he saw or spoke to Dean. When he first felt them he thought there was something wrong with himself or his vessel. He had never felt the tingly sensation and was very confused. He didn't connect the sensation with Dean for a few weeks, but when he did, he was even more confused. Did everyone get this feeling when they were with their friends? He thought that this must be it, until he realized he didn't get the feeling when he looked at Sam.

The next thing he became aware of was the feeling he got when he saw Dean flirting with a girl in a bar or a club. He again, didn't know what it was at first, because he had never experienced it before. All he knew was that when he saw Dean laughing with the petite, blonde bar girl, he wanted to rip her hair out and make her disappear. He knew these weren't very nice thoughts for an angel of the lord to be having but he just couldn't help it. Once he finally named this unknown feeling as jealousy (Thanks to what Sam and Dean called 'Yahoo Questions' and the 'internet') he knew he was being silly. He had no right to feel jealous. Dean was his friend, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He even felt this jealous rage when Dean called the Impala his baby.

The fifth thing Cas observed about Dean was how beautiful he was. How his plump, baby pink lips were always slightly chapped, but still looked so soft and inviting. How Deans large, stunningly green eyes were framed by long, brown eyelashes. How his hair always looked so soft and fluffy. How his nose was sprinkled with lots of tiny freckles. How his jaw was often covered in stubble when he forgot to shave. Castiel tried to remember every little detail of Deans face, because it was the little imperfections that made him perfect.

The sixth thing Cas realised was that he would do anything for Dean. Absolutely anything. He would die for Dean. He would sell his angelic soul for him. He would go to hell and back if it would help him. Anything to make him happy and to see him smile. He wanted to protect Dean at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

The last thing Cas realised was that he was in love with his friend Dean. Beautiful Dean. Who was funny and kind, and strong right to his core. Castiel knew he was in love. He knew because Dean was all he could think about, he was all he really cared about. He was in love. With Dean. His friend. And he didn't know what to do. He was scared and vulnerable, but he went to the motel he knew the Winchester brothers were staying at anyway. He appeared in his usual angelic way to find Dean alone in the room. Dean didn't even have to look up to know that Cas had arrived.

"Hey Cas." The hunter said coolly, still not looking up from the case files he was studying intently. Cas walked over to his chair and, taking his hands, pulled him up to his feet, so he was at eye level to Cas. Cas was pleasantly surprised when Dean didn't pull his hands away. Seeing the fear in Cas' eyes, Dean panicked. "What is it Cas? What's wrong-" Deans questions were cut off by Castiel pressing his lips to Deans gently, not wanting to force himself onto Dean. Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he realised what was happening. Then he removed his hands from Castiel's, to put them on the sides of Cas' face and kiss him forcefully. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime, but eventually had to come up for air. When they did they rested their foreheads together and just listened to each other's heavy breathing.

It was Cas who broke the silence first. "I love you Dean Winchester. I always have. And I always will" Cas whispered softly, eyes clenched tightly shut, not wanting to see rejection in Deans eyes. He felt relief seep through his body when Dean replied with the words. "I love you too Cas. I have for a long time. But I never thought you felt the same. And I was too afraid to tell you in case you rejected me."

Cas smiled kindly at Dean before capturing his lips in a gentler, yet still passionate kiss. They stayed in that position until they heard Sam come in through the door. Only then did they break apart, but even then they held onto each other's hand like a life line.

Sam stopped in the doorway still holding that night's dinner, and looked at the two holding hands and looking sheepish, before closing the door and putting the food on the table. "Finally," He said sounding pleased, "it took you long enough. Have you two both admitted your undying love for each other now then?" He asked grinning at the bemused looks on the two faces in front of him. "Oh please, it was really obvious you two liked each other. Now I'm just glad I don't have to sit through any more of the sexual tension." He smiled before starting to get the food out.

The rest of that night passed the same way as normal, except from the fact that Cas and Dean were clasping each other's hands underneath the table.

Cas knew what had happened: He had fallen in love. He knew exactly when it started: When he first laid eyes on Dean. He knew what he was feeling and how long it would last: He was feeling love and it would last forever. All he knew was happiness and his love for Dean.


End file.
